


Disowned

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drunk John Winchester, Family, Gang Violence, Gangs, I Love You, Incest, M/M, Pain, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Teen Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Love Week, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: For Six Years Dean has been disowned by no one other than his father John Winchester, Dean was only 13 and he was forced to live out in the world alone, no real home to live or any real food to eatDean life was hell, he didn't see the point on living it sometimes but he never did anything stupid to take his life away (that no one knows of)Anything But joins a place that he never really thought he end up in. Dean didn't really feel as if anyone cared about him in this world at least to him.But there was someone who did someone he forgets on his drunkest nights and that someone was his little brother Samuel Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story will contain drug use, violence and Death and maybe torture if you're sensitive to any of this LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Six years could do a lot of damage to somebody, especially to a certain teenage boy who's now entering his 20’s in a couple of days, was life hard for him? Hell yeah, it was. You imagine getting thrown into the street at the age of thirteen and see how your life turns out.

 

No real home to live in, no good food to eat these past six years been hell for him

 

But you could say that it's better than living with a drunk abusive father? it's not like he really left anything behind, Sam was safe living at Bobby's. As for Dean, he wasn't safe, ever since the day he was disowned. He sneaked back in his old home waking an eight-year-old Sam taking him to there uncle Bobby and leaving him there so he could have a life and not live with a mistake like Dean, Dean didn't want to drag Sam with him through the dirt or corrupt him. His brother could make it in this world he can make a living.

 

A life Dean would never have.

 

Dean lets out a small sigh the smoke from the cigarette leaving his lips, the older sibling looked up towards the blue sky watching the birds fly above looking as if they had no care in the world

 

Dean wishes he feel the same way, sadly he couldn't 

 

Dean leaned against his rusty motorcycle wondering what his brother was up to nowadays, probably being the nerd that Dean knows and loves. Putting every Jock in their place when they try to solve a math problem but get the answer wrong whenever they try to beat up Sam, Sam being the smartass with a smart mouth like his older brother didn't keep it shut.

 

The thought of Sam sent a harsh twist in his chest, he could still hear him calling out his name when Dean left him at Bobby's 

 

Dean knew it wasn't fair, he knew that already, suddenly dropping an eight-year-old off then leaving? Yeah, that was a douche move Dean will admit that, but he doesn't regret doing it if it means Sam is safe from John. He is completely fine with it. He's fine with Sam hating him, of course, if he does. He most likely does

 

Dean shoves his hands into his pockets his barely working flip phone vibrating, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up  **‘answer’**

 

“Shut up” he replied back, taking his phone out of his pocket looking at the caller idea

 

‘Bobby’

 

Dean just stares at the screen debating whether or not answer the phone, Dean softly bit his bottom lip sighing afterword “sorry Bobby….”  Dean declined the call “YO WINCHESTER LETS GO YOU CAN'T STARE OFF INTO SPACE FOREVER” Dean rolled his eye “alright, alright don't get your underwears in a twist!!t” Dean called out to the man who yelled at him untying the leather jacket that hangs loosely around his waist placing it on himself pulling the front fixing his colour next, it wasn't Johns, the Jacket was black with large letters in the back and a picture on the back, the dog was a dark grey close to black the outline white so it can stand out its eyes a deep red The words on the back colored in blood red spelling out  **HELLHOUNDS**

 

“Fuck face”

 

“Cumdump” the man replied Dean shot a glare him “Fuck you”.


	2. Prick

Dean sighed when he entered the bar known as Rocky’s, cheers all around were thrown his way “Yo Dean!” Dean rolls his eye at the sound of a familiar voice “put a sock in it Novak and go back to school” he barked towards a teenage boy with piercing blue eyes and messy black hair. Dean wasn't in the mood to deal with the kid he was already pissed as it is before the teenage boy got to say something back to the older male Dean disappeared in the back room of the bar 

 

“What did I do?” 

 

“Don't worry about it Cass you didn't do anything bad, Deans just upset” a soft voice spoke patting the teenager on the shoulder Castiel sighed “its almost his birthday again isn't it?”, “yep, another birthday he's spending without his brother”

 

“Why did he leave his brother?”

 

“Cass, I honestly can't tell you that's not something I'm allowed to tell you” they replied walking off leaving the confused teen behind 

 

In the back room the older brother was sitting in a chair a cup of beer in his hand a bottle sitting next to his leg, “now ain't this a sight…..” a voice said it was quiet and caring Dean didn't need to be a smartass to know exactly who it was. “Go away Vi” 

 

“How about no?.” She answered back walking towards him her black boots clicking against the creaking wooden floor “stubborn bitch” Dean mumbled “I wonder where I get it from” the sass in her voice evidence, putting a smile on the older male face but not lasting so long disappearing again 

 

“Dean--”, “Don't” he interrupted looking up at her his green eyes moving across her features, freckles, Blonde and brown straight curly and wavy hair that goes over her shoulders, piercing dark green with a pinch of hazel and silver eyes, chubby cheeks and full pink lips, “De--”, “Vi” he interrupted causing the small girl to groan in annoyance “will you just listen?!”, “Will you?” He shot back not missing a beat. Violet opens her mouth then shuts it letting out a frustrated sigh “don't be like him” Violet quickly said so Dean wouldn't have the chance to interrupt. Dean looks up at the young female as if she just insulted him, Dean knew exactly who she was referring to he sent a hateful glare her way “I'm not him”.

 

“Well you're starting to act--”, Dean stood up quickly instantly towering over her with his height “I am nothing like him” he growled his eyes overlaid with anger it took every fiber in his body not to push her or hurt her Violet stopped breathing for a second her eyes never leaving Deans, she didn't back up when he got up the only thing she did was lean back a bit “Yeah your right your not a abuser, but you are a drinker Dean” Dean scoffs rolling his eyes “you are Dean” Violet softly said “and I'm not gonna sugar code it so you can feel better about yourself” Dean didn't stop glaring at her, Dean wanted her to stop, he wanted her to stop talking and just leave him alone “leave me alone”

 

“No” 

 

“Violet”

 

“Dean”, “ Violet I'm serious”, “well so am I” she shot back not backing down from the taller male her eyes never leaving him, Dean opened his mouth ready to speak but he was cut off by someone coming in through the door 

 

"Hey Dean I nee-- oh……" a voice said suddenly, Violet and Dean look towards the door seeing a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes standing in the door frame she didn't look a day above 13, the girl just stared at the two seeing how close they were standing towards one another as if they were gonna kiss but that wasn't the case, "am I….. Interrupting something?" the small girl continued the two stubborn teens look at one another then back at the girl "No." Violet answered before Dean got to say anything "I was actually about to leave" she continued glaring at Dean for a second walking away patting the girl on the shoulder "good luck he's extra grumpy today" the teen walked over to the door. "And Dean" Dean looked at her "this conversation isn't over" Violet tone was serious, she opened the door leaving making sure that it shut behind her 

 

The smaller girl looked at Dean, the older male just rolled his eyes "what do you want Jo?" Dean was annoyed no doubt about it, he really wasn't in the mood to talk "there back….." Dean raised his brow and stood straighter "and?" Jo let out a shaky breath "they said he wants to talk to you", " okay well--"

 

"He wants to talk to you alone Dean" Dean sucked his teeth rolling his eyes "yeah, so I could get my head shot off by a junkie? Yeah no I don't trust Alastair or his little minions trust me Jo if I go by myself a couple of his little Demon whores will be with him" 

 

Alastair was a drug dealer he was a force to be reckoned with even though he's a joke, he can shoot your head off, of course when he isn't high on his own drugs "Dean he--", " could screw us over?" Dean asked 

 

"De--", " Jo I've been in this game longer than you I know how these type of men work, even though I wouldn't want to put anyone in jeopardy I need people to go with me" Jo stood quiet and just nodded her head understanding what Dean meant, Dean has dealt with men like Alastair 

 

He has the scars to prove it……

 

Jo cringed at the memory and it wasn't a good one "meeting in 6 minutes tell the others" Jo nodded leaving the room, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts, he may not be the smartest tool in the shed but he wasn't stupid, not for this anyway the older sibling walked over to the beer bottle that was beside the bed taking a couple of swings the liquid burned down his throat meeting his stomach, Dean let out a deep sigh "Watch Us, you prick…."


	3. Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't ship wincest please exit my book now, hate comments will automatically be deleted.

The meeting didn't end so well, everyone started arguing when the leader announced he was going meet Alastair, many volunteered to join their leader so he doesn't end up getting killed by the junkie psychopath and his little group of friends, it got so bad to the point when someone had to fire their gun so everyone could shut the hell up, Violet told Dean she was going with him and that she wasn't taking no for an answer 

 

She volunteered Benny, Micheal, and Garth to come with them and Dean hesitated to agree with her but did anyway, something was better than nothing, Jo tried to come along Dean said a flat out  **no** mostly because her mother would 1. Kill Him 2.He'll hate himself if anything happens to her

 

"If shit goes south, you're not dying because of me" his voice was serious when he said those words so Jo knew he wasn't kidding 

 

Jo complained about how she wasn't a child anymore, Benny brought up the fact that she's throwing a tantrum about the situation, so yes she is a child

 

After the whole ordeal, the five of them hopped onto there motorcycles riding to the far side of Kansas heading into a city, it began to become nightfall. Their motorcycles come to a stop the rumbling going off, the five parked behind a deli store that led to an ally the hairs on the back of Deans neck already standing, the way Violet was looking at the place he knew she could feel it too 

 

Violet glances over to him, the two nod their heads communicating through eye contact 

 

They had to keep their guard up if not they'll get killed, Dean was the first one off his bike walking towards the ally an ally that led to a strip club, the rest followed, water dripped from the fire escapes into the puddles on the stone ground

 

Dean stopped in the center of the ally way waiting, his hands by his side his stance relaxed his mind guarded 

 

The other four stand on each side of their leader, Violet to Dean's right, Benny to Deans Left, Michael behind the male his arms behind his back waiting and ready for anything, Garth stood in the front no fear in his eyes and he was pretty small

 

A sing-song voice was heard from the shadows, Violet-green eyes scanned the alleyways that surrounded them there were three in total counting the one behind them, Dean kept a straight face his eyes scanning what's in front of him, Michael's eyes were focused on the fire escapes he wasn't repeating last time, Benny's eyes were on the roofs of the buildings Garth's eyes were on the dumpsters and shadows, the sing-song voice came closer "Heaven, I'm in heaven

And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak

And I seem to find the happiness I seek

When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek

Heaven, I'm in heaven" they sung their voice gravely and scratchy 

 

Everyone kept the guard ups "creep" Dean said "tell me about it" Violet replied "And the cares that hung around me through the week

Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak

When we're out together dancing (Swinging) cheek to cheek

Oh I love to climb a mountain

And reach the highest peak

But it doesn't thrill (Boot) me half as much

As dancing cheek to cheek

Oh I love to go out fishing

In a river or a creek" 

 

"Okay fuck face step out now and quit the creepy shit" the youngest of the group spat just then a cool breeze hit the five perfectly timed just when a man who looked like complete shit stepped out from a building “Ah Dean……” the older male slurred a disgusting smirk tugging on his lips showing his teeth “you’ve grown boy” Dean just stared at him his expression serious Alastair eyes slowly lands on each person that Dean brought along “I see you brought your mutts” Micheal glared at the man  stepping forward “easy Micheal” Violet warned glancing at the man 

 

“Where's the rest of your pack of mutts? I have to say Dean I’m hurt you don't trust me enough to come alone so you bring these clowns?” Dean kept a straight face he exhales out of his nose “no” he simply said continuing after a couple of seconds “I don’t trust you”, “why?” Alastair asked pretending to think making a fake realization expression after a moment “that's right…. My little buddies taught you a thing or two right? You were what 15?" The man's eyes became darker 

 

"Alastair quit the chit chat and tell us what the hell you want" Benny spoke up 

 

Alastair chuckled "just wanna talk business"

 

They all glanced at each other, looking back at the junkie 

 

"What kind of business?" They all said in sync


End file.
